Second Shot at Revenge
by celticgothhardy
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapping and Targeted. Better if you read these before trying to read this. The past comes with a hostage situation and someone's life on the line.
1. Graduation

The winner of the name game is unfortunately no one. I shouldn't make it as hard next time. Or I shouldn't give my brain as much range to roam.

Those that got the first name- sarahofearth, modscho

Those that got the second name- no one, I made this one too hard.

Here is the answer. The first name is Detective Don Flack, but he's not with the Metropolis Police Department. He's with the NYPD (he he). Don Flack is a character on CSI: New York. (And if you don't get the connection, Kyle Gallner, who plays Bart Allen also plays Reed Garrett on New York.)

The second name takes some rearranging. If you put it like you would see it on official documents, it would be Ion, Randall. Still not getting it? Replace the o with an a in Ion and you get Ian Randall, a meteor affected freak who was played by Jonathan Taylor Thomas and was also on Veronica Mars. Who was also on Veronica Mars? Kyle Gallner. (See, I told you I was having fun.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. What would happen if I did? Do the above answers tell you anything? I would have also had Lee Thompson Young (Cyborg) on, too.

* * *

_Two months after the kidnapping_

"Bartholomew Allen," the speaker at the podium stated. Bart Allen walked up to the stage to receive his high school diploma. A few people cheered as Bart accepted the diploma and then decided to pull the principal into a hug and plant a kiss on the cheek while shaking her hand. Six people in the back of the auditorium started laughing when he did this and then rushed off stage.

Arthur Curry, Victor Stone and Clark Kent were laughing loudly while Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane were whispering and then burst into giggles, well, giggles for Chloe, laughter for Lois. Dinah Lance laughed a couple of seconds and then clapped her hands. Oliver Queen only allowed himself an amused smile as Bart went back to his seat to be congratulated by the people sitting next to him. "Forgot to tell him that, Ollie," AC pointed out, getting his breathing under control after being bent over laughing.

"Won't argue with you there," he said, thinking about the speech he had given Bart before entering the school.

"_No pranks, no participating in the beach ball throw and no stepping up to the microphone to say something stupid."_

"_Like the Justice League is my hero?"_

"_Especially that."_

"_How about if I name you guys? I would like to thank Boy Scout, Cyborg, Aquaman, Green Arrow…"_

"_Bart…"_

"_I've got it. Chloe Sullivan, will you marry me?"_

"_Bart!"_

Oliver noticed that the class was standing up to throw their caps. When everyone else was tossing theirs up, Bart turned around and threw it at them. Clark caught it and Bart gave him two thumbs up. The students were then led out of the auditorium. After the students left, the audience started pouring out the doors.

Bart had already taken off the robe. He was wearing a black tux with a red tie. Oliver had balked at the idea of Bart wearing a bright red tux. He was talking up two friends, a boy and a girl, when Clark spotted him and motioned him over. Bart made to leave when the girl hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. The other friend started laughing until she punched him on the arm. "You are such a girl, Mac," the guy joked, picked up only because of Clark's super hearing.

"Shut up, Cass. It's perfectly natural to hug," she replied back.

"And the kiss?"

"It's a sign of greeting in several countries."

"Last time I checked, not this one." That earned him a kick in the leg. "Ow, Mac." He walked off with her following.

"Interesting friends," Clark mentioned.

"Yeah, Mac's a computer whiz but nowhere in the league of Vic and Chloelicious. Cass has had some problems but he's worked through it with Mac," Bart explained.

"All right. Come on," Clark said, leading him back to the group. Both AC and Vic pulled him into one armed hugs. Lois gave congrats and Chloe pulled him into a hug with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ah, Chloe, you're spoiling me. Can't I get one more?" Chloe pushed him back into AC, who wrapped him in a light chokehold and started rubbing his head.

"I don't think it has the same effect as a lamp, AC," Clark noted.

"Or Lex," added Lois.

"Guys, you know how long it took to get my hair like this?" Bart complained.

"And yet this look will last longer," Chloe joked, causing everyone to laugh. Bart took a swipe at Chloe, but she managed to avoid it.

"Too bad your mom couldn't come, Clark. I heard she grew on Bart," Vic noticed.

"The senate's really keeping Mom busy. She's right now in the middle of a filibuster with some guy at the podium and not giving it up," Clark explained.

"Who's the guy at the podium?" Lois asked, the inquisitive nature coming out.

"Some old guy named Stackhouse," Clark answered.

"If you guys want to start moving before midnight so we can have the dinner," Oliver said, waving his hand at the fact that everyone was starting to leave. Vic and AC went first. Chloe, Lois and Bart were in the middle with Clark and Oliver bringing up the flank.

Two cars were parked side by side. Vic got into his built up vehicle that could hold five people. AC, Clark and Lois joined him. Bart and Chloe got into Oliver's car with him driving. They left the parking lot with another car following.

--

"Come on, Smallville. See who's at the elevator," Lois ordered, forcing Clark to walk to the elevator. They were all in the kitchen while they were waiting for one more person to join them.

"Come on, why can't I at least start eating?" Bart asked.

"How about now?" someone said. Bart turned to see Martha Kent standing in the doorway.

"Mrs. K," Bart said, surprised, "How…" He turned and looked at Clark.

"She phoned me in the car. Planted her down in the lobby and then waited to come up while you guys were preparing for dinner."

"Stackhouse finally stood down and there's a long question and answer session planned tomorrow on the agenda." She hugged Bart and kissed him on the forehead. "So, what do you have planned for your future?"

"Umm," he stalled and then opened his arms at the people in front of him as an answer.

"Fighting with the guys doesn't count. What about college?" she asked, passing a serving tray of baked mac and cheese around.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know." Light laughing sprung up and Bart's ears had the tinge of red. The rest of the dinner passed with light conversation, mixed with Oliver lightly shouting at Bart whenever he tried to grab more of the mac and cheese without the right amount of vegetables.

"I've eaten my fair share of the greens for today, Ollie. Besides, you're the _Green Arrow_. Don't you need to eat more to keep the color of your costume up?" Everyone laughed at this and Bart received a hit upside the head.

"You still have two more months before you're through me. Don't mess with me." The rest of the night was uninteresting. AC, Vic and Bart were challenging each other at a video game (which Vic kept winning at) while Lois and Martha talked.

"This I can't believe," Chloe said to the two men that flanked either side of her.

"Agreed, I thought you were going to keep him in tutoring, Oliver," Clark stated.

"Bart said that a kid without a high school diploma yet having all the knowledge of one could make him stand out," Oliver explained.

"Right, Bart giving that smart of an answer doesn't fit. He got it from somewhere," Chloe said.

"AC told me that Vic was telling Bart exactly what to say to get me to agree." They all turned back to the game when Vic won for the tenth time. Bart set down the controller, walked over to the couch and fell asleep within a minute.

* * *

Okay, so I have two names and a situation from two TV shows. The names are on one show, which should be very easy to figure out, knowing me. The situation comes from another show, but the timelines don't remotely match up and I just decided to use it. And, it's not related to Kyle Gallner.

Read please. Review, pretty please.


	2. Ring in the bank

Okay, here's the answer to last chapter's names and situation.

The names of Bart's friends, Mac and Cass, are characters from the wonderful show Veronica Mars. Yeah, there's the Kyle tie-in. He played Cass aka Cassidy Casablancas, evil-doer for the first two seasons.

The situation has to do with Martha in Congress. Clark said an old guy named Stackhouse had a filibuster going and that no one could leave. This is from the West Wing when the Senior Staff all had to stay while an elderly senator named Stackhouse stalled from getting a bill passed. He wanted to add an attachment for autism research because he has a grandchild with autism but didn't want to usehim as the reason and put him into the spotlight. There, and Kyle Gallner wasn't on that show.

D: I don't own Smallville, Veronica Mars or West Wing.

* * *

Bart woke up in his room, even though he remembered falling asleep in the living room. He looked down to see his suit still on from last night. He quickly changed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Oliver was reading the latest edition of the Daily Planet. The headline of the latest robbery blared on the front. Bart grabbed a carton of eggs and a bowl and started cracking. "Is that all for you?" he asked.

"Even I can't eat 24 eggs, Oliver. I will be willing to share. Do you want them with ham?" Bart smirked.

Oliver was about to say yes until he caught onto the joke. "Bart, I do not want green eggs."

"Not even if the green's healthy."

"Why, are the eggs old enough to count as penicillin?"

"Oliver, you made a joke. I'm impressed." Bart had both hands on his heart and let himself go gently down onto the floor. "I think I'm having a heart attack."

"If you having a heart attack, you would be clutching your left arm."

"It sounds like Oliver's back to his old self," someone observed. Chloe stood at the entrance of the kitchen with Vic and AC looking over her shoulder in amusement. Chloe stepped into the kitchen and sat close to Oliver while AC and Vic took more stuff out of the fridge.

Bart snuck spinach out of the freezer and green peppers and cucumbers out of the crisper. He was chopping them up and sliding them in with the eggs. As soon as they were done, Bart put a spoonful on a plate and along with toast and ham, slid it towards Oliver. Once Oliver saw what was on his plate, everyone around him couldn't hold it in and started laughing. "Hey, at least the green's healthy," Vic noted.

Oliver pulled Bart into a headlock and kept him there for a minute was knuckling his head. "Ollie, anyone tell you you have sharp knuckles? Oww," Bart commented. He pulled out and sat at his plate. The rest of the meal went in relative silence until Oliver mentioned getting Bart a class ring.

"Ooo, a class ring. Now Bart can finally say he went to high school," Chloe snarked.

"Hey, don't bash the ring," AC cut in, "Sometimes, it's the best reminder that you went to school."

"Right, maybe I should tell you guys about Clark's red kryptonite ring?" Chloe partially revealed.

"I know about green kryptonite. What does red do?" Bart asked.

"Chloe! Don't even think about telling them," Clark shouted from the other room.

"Sorry, guys," she said and after one attempt by Bart to come with them so he could match the stone to the color of her eyes, she left for her job at the Isis Foundation.

--

"Ollie, there was a jewelry store inside the tower. Why are we here?" Bart asked. Both of them were standing outside of a small shop about a half-mile from the tower.

"I got mine through here. My father got his through here and my grandfather got his through here. I'm just carrying on the tradition," he explained. Bart just stared at him but followed him in anyways.

"Mr. Queen, it is a pleasure to see you again. The last time I saw you, that was when you were getting your ring, correct?" the man behind the counter asked.

"That would have been around the last time, yes. I'm here to get Bart a ring, Mr. Olivander" he introduced, clasping Bart's shoulder.

"Of course, of course. I heard about you taking in someone. News gets around to these old ears. Come along, boy," he said, motioning with his finger. Bart looked back at Oliver and then went forward.

The jeweler showed him to the stones first. Bart was looking at the greens to match Chloe's eyes, but his fingers moved to a bright red stone. "Excellent choice. I believe it matches your personality well," the man said, picking up the stone. They went through all the choices needed to make a class ring and the man went off to fill out the form for the ring.

--

"So, back to the tower, Ollie?" Bart asked. They were about five blocks from the tower.

"Actually, I'm thinking about running some errands."

"What? No. I wanted to get back and kick Vic's butt."

"Too bad, besides, I could use some help."

"With what?"

"Let's see. You ate about half the food in two days and today's breakfast. And we need to plan your party."

"Party? Party! I'm getting a party! Woo hoo!" Bart yelled, raising his fists into the air.

"It's a graduation party. Which means after you'll have to write several thank-you cards."

"I can only name seven people that I need to invite. Who are you inviting?"

"I'm assuming you have Clark, Mrs. Kent, Chloe, Lois, AC, Vic and Dinah. I need to invite several business associates, the secretaries of the floor…"

"Ah, so you're mixing business and pleasure?"

"I'm mixing the business people into the pleasure, Bart. First things first, we need to get some money out of the accounts." Oliver led Bart into a marbled lobby.

"Why aren't you using checks?"

"I've neglected to keep my book updated."

"And the less cryptic message would be…" Bart looked at Oliver, before it dawned on him. "Ollie, you don't have any checks. This is why people are going over to cards, you know." He started laughing and didn't completely stop until Oliver had him in a chokehold.

"And I have certain reasons why I haven't been getting them." Truth be told, he had been more worried over the past two months than at any point during the Ridge explosion. The false FBI agent that had gotten away from the sting a couple of months back turned out to be a meteor affected that could change his appearance at will. Not knowing where the man was going to strike next had almost caused Oliver to pull Bart out of the high school. It was only with wrestling with everyone so that way they had codes to go by that Bart was allowed to stay in.

Oliver was almost at the window when three shots rang out. Oliver pulled Bart down before gathering in the situation. "Everyone freeze, this is a robbery," the single man that stood at the door yelled. He proceeded to lock the door and move his way through the crowd on the floor. He stopped right at the head of Oliver. "Long time, no see, Queen."

* * *

Oh, cliffhanger. I have one very easy name to find in here. Very easy.

Read please. Review, pretty please.


	3. One Joke Too Many

D: I don't own Smallville. Sorry.

Your easy name is Mr. Olivander from Harry Potter. Glad you enjoyed it.

--

AC was flipping through the channels. He was about to past the news channels when the hostage situation came up on the TV. "Hey, Vic. Wasn't Oliver and Bart supposed to be going to this bank?" he yelled into the other room.

"What are you yelling?" Vic asked, walking into the room. He noticed the scene on the screen. "What with the situation?"

"I don't know. Came across it. Bank robber took the place hostage." Victor focused in on the people in the bank as he could see them. He saw the robber stand next to a man with blond hair. He deduced that the man was Oliver.

"See if Clark's down at the scene for his job."

--

"You have no worries from me, everyone. I'm just here for three things only. Hanna, would you please stand?" he asked, turning to a woman that was in front of Oliver and Bart. On her way to standing up, she grabbed Bart by his shirt. Oliver considered trying to jump the woman to at least stop her. The man seemed to know what Oliver was thinking, so he gave a signal. Hanna had her arm around Bart's shoulders; she had the gun trained on his head. Oliver stopped trying to get up. "Very good, Queen. Don't want to do anything to harm Bart, now would we?"

"Should I remember you from somewhere?" Oliver asked, not moving his eyes from the woman holding Bart.

"He looks like someone from your school. Maybe he couldn't pull his grades out of the school, Ollie," Bart joked. The man went over to him and slapped him hard in the face. Oliver was getting up when the man delivered a series of punches to the stomach. Oliver was winded, but was able to stop him on the third strike and bring him to his knees.

A clicking sound brought his attention back up. Hanna had taken off the safety and her finger was closing on the trigger. Oliver took his hands off the man and took a couple of steps back. "Good choice, Queen. Take him behind the counter and make sure he can't move," he ordered. She dragged Bart back to where the windows were. She threw him under one of the empty ones.

She pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Tape your legs," she ordered.

"What?"

"I'm not repeating." She shoved the gun into his head. He took the tape and wound it a couple of times. She tapped him with her gun and he went around a couple more. She tested the bonds. She instructed him to do another wrap just above his knees. When he was done, she took back the tape. "Cross your hands in front of you. Right over left." Bart did what she said and she wrapped his wrists in the tape.

"Are you almost done, Hanna?"

"Do you want me to tape his mouth?"

"I think he'll be fine for now. Come back out here and join me. And bring everyone back there so no one will happen to help him out." She got up and started waving at the other tellers to move to the front.

Oliver looked in the general area where Hanna had taken Bart. "Bart, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ollie. Just never thought I would be dressed in this particular shade of grey again, though." He tried twisting his wrists to stretch the tape.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Hanna, do his arms also." The woman laid her gun on the table and grabbed the duct tape. She wrapped his mouth a couple of times and taped his arms down until she was satisfied. Bart's midsection was almost all grey.

She walked back to get her gun and stood on the other side. "Let's get the first round ready."

--

"Kent," Clark Kent answered simply into the cell phone. He was headed to the hostage situation to help cover it with Lois.

"It's AC. Are you lucky enough to get coverage of the hostage situation?"

"Heading there now. Why, what's the problem?"

"Bart and Oliver are in the bank. It looks like the guy may know Oliver."

"What do you mean?"

Victor came on the line at this point. "I ran this guy through our database. He's a meteor-affected that went to Oliver's school. His real name is Reed Reid. He was part of the team that helped with Bart's kidnapping. Now, he's going by Randall Ion. He's able to change his skin color and at least part of his appearance."

"Part of his appearance?"

"Unlike the girl from your old school, Tina Greer, who could change her entire appearance into anything, this guy can only change certain skin-related aspects. His face is a major one. The only way we were able to track him is through his fingerprints. His powers don't affect them for some reason."

Clark arrived at the scene to see Lois standing next to an annoyed officer. "It's called Freedom of the Press for a reason," she shouted into his face. Clark went over to her and pulled her back a couple of feet. "What are you doing?"

"I support free press, but we have a problem within that bank."

"What's the problem?" Clark handed her the phone while he used his X-ray vision on the building. He counted fifteen people. Ten were lying on the floor, three were standing up, another was sitting and there was another person in the far back of the bank.

"How many are in the bank?" Lois asked, handing him back the cell phone.

"Fifteen. One has to be Ion and he may have someone else working with him."

"Anything else?"

"Give me a minute." Clark got to the outside of the group where he was sure that no cameras were pointing. He super speeded into the alleyway by the bank. He found the access point for exchanging of money between the trucks that took money in and out. The door to the side was metal, but using a bit of super strength opened it easily.

Clark found the person in the far back easily. They were waiting by the president's office with a walkie- talkie in their hands. Clark managed to sneak up upon the person and tied him up before he had the chance to report. He then took the guy's place and looked out into the lobby.

--

Hey, that's pretty good for a day's work. Now, I need to get to bed.

Read, please. Review, pretty please. (And notice the name please.)


	4. Previous Knowledge

Okay, so the name Reed Reid is really a mixture of two names (and I'm torturing the bad guy by giving him an annoying name). One, Reed could be for: Reed Pollock, evil guy in the White House of Day Six of the show _24,_ Reed Garrett (I do not need to explain this one, do I?) or Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic from the Fantastic Four. The last name comes from Doctor Spencer Reid, a 'genius' (he doesn't like use of the term to quantify intelligence) on the show _Criminal Minds_.

D: I don't own Smallville. Or _24, CSI NY _and_ Criminal Minds_. Got it? Good

* * *

"They're letting out the first wave, Captain," the officer motioned to the door. Most of the people turned as the bank tellers as well as those closest to the door were coming out with their hands on their heads. Several of them got past the barricades and started hugging loved ones.

"I can't see anything, can you?" Lois asked AC, who had joined her after Clark went in first.

"I'm waiting for all the people to get out of the way first." He trained the binoculars on the inside of the bank. The wave of people was out of the way. He focused in on the robbers. "I see two. Oliver's on the floor of the bank."

"And Bart?"

"Can't see him. They could have him with the other hostages, I can't see them either."

"You know, I actually hope they're both all right."

--

Clark was just gathering the surroundings of the bank. Two people were standing in the middle of the lobby, keeping everyone to the floor that wasn't going out. He moved to the other side of the door and caught a sight of gray and red hiding under one of the teller windows. He kept himself down and made his way over to the person.

"Clark," Bart muffled, not caring whether the robbers heard him or not. Clark held up a finger to indicate silence. He nodded. Clark gathered Bart in his arms and sped him back to the place where the third person still was. He found a pair of scissors and cut away at all of the tape. "This is really starting to hurt," he whispered, taking off stuff that Clark had cut.

"I'm not surprised. Stay here," he ordered, going back out into the lobby.

Bart grabbed his arm. "There is no way…"

"You are staying here. If that guy wakes up," Clark interrupted, pointing at the other guy, "speed out and get to Lois and AC."

"Clark, I'm not going to leave."

"Oliver will be fine. You will not." Clark was half tempted to speed him out and back to the apartment before he heard two gunshots. Bart was already trying to get back into the room. Clark had an arm around his waist and was pulling him back. Not willing to take a chance to have Bart speed into the room, Clark used his x-ray vision to see into the next room. No one was lying on the floor from a wound. It looked like both of the robbers had shot up into the ceiling.

"Clark, put me down." Bart hit his arm a couple of times to get his attention. He was squirming to get back into the room.

"Listen, Oliver is fine." At this, Bart stopped moving.

"He's fine?"

"He's fine. Now, stay here." Clark put him down and moved into the next room.

--

Oliver watched as the man and Hanna put two bullets into the ceiling to get the next round of people up to go out. He was kept to the floor by Hanna, who stood above him, holding the gun to his head. "The rest of you will be along very shortly. Do not panic or run," the man ordered. Everyone just nodded in agreement and waited for his word.

Clark peered around the counter at the two standing in the middle of the room. He scanned Reid to confirm the story. Green rocks showed up in his face and at scattered parts along his body. He then scanned the female. She didn't have anything in her.

Hanna got the feeling someone was watching her. She turned around to see no one, but her premonition from the day before flashed in her head. She took out the green rock she had seen in the road and brought it before her, going back to the counter.

Clark felt the effects and dove behind a desk in order to avoid detection. He waited until he heard the footsteps go away. "There's someone else in the bank," Hanna reported.

"Check on Bart." She nodded and went over to the place where he should have been. The look on her face told all. "Well Oliver, you sure have taught the child well." He waited a moment. "All others can leave. Remember what I said." He kept close to Oliver to stop him from leaving, if he chose to.

Hanna diverted her attention to the back of the lobby. "He'll be busy with the hostages leaving. I should check out the back." She walked back with the gun held in front with the stone. The back of the bank was clear except a minor detail. The man they had back here wasn't here. She was about to turn around when she felt something hit her face.

Bart stood in front of her. His right hand was clenched into a fist. "I didn't like having a gun pointed at me." He swung his fist and connected with her stomach. While she was bent over, he brought his knee up and connected with the clavicle. He heard it crack and she fell down. He hid by the frame of the door and looked out onto the lobby again.

--

"I wonder what is taking her so long." The man was getting impatient. He had Oliver standing and he was facing him with the gun.

"Maybe she left." Oliver was feeling better. He could at least fight without everyone in danger from the gun. He was slowly settling into a standard stance of Tai kwon do. "Now, maybe we should get reacquainted with each other. Who are you?"

"You know me as Randall Ion, part of the FBI unit that you got caught up in. Maybe you'll remember me better like this." His face and skin started changing. Soon, a blue eyed, redhead with a long scar stood in the middle of the room. The arms were now covered in tattoos. The skin seemed a few shades lighter.

"Maccard Taylor."

"Better known as Mac. At least you remembered what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Helping the group that had me hanging from the gym rafters all Thanksgiving weekend. You were diverting everyone's attention with that stupid trick. If you hadn't helped them out, someone, someone would have gone through the gym and saw me hanging from the rafters."

"I wasn't diverting anyone on purpose. I was showing off for a friend and then several others wanted me to repeat." He inched closer to Mac. He took the advantage and delivered a swinging kick to the gun. The gun flew as he brought down Mac and held him down with an arm behind his back.

"Clark, would you bring in the police, please?" Oliver yelled, knowing full well that's who Hanna was going after when he saw the kryptonite in her hand. Clark walked to the front and held open the door. A group of bulked up officers rushed into the building and took over the situation. Oliver got off of Taylor so the officers could arrest him.

He was about to walk out the door when someone called to him. "Hey amigo, missing someone?" Bart came out from behind the counter. He had been walking toward him and was wondering when he would notice. Oliver grabbed him around the neck and gave him a friendly knuckle on the head. The three of them walked out and joined Lois and AC behind the barriers.

They talked for a couple of minutes before shouting came from the officers. They all turned to the scene to find Taylor holding a gun and shooting twice at the group. Oliver pushed Bart down. Two bullets entered his right shoulder. One past through and the other stayed inside. He fell to his knees, holding his shoulder. Taylor had a look of satisfaction on his face when he was shot by officers.

"Ollie!" Bart yelled. AC pulled him back while two medics ran over to the scene and helped him on a stretcher. Bart made to go to Oliver, but AC kept him back.

"I'll drive," Lois said, followed by AC and Bart to her car. Clark followed the ambulance in the air.

* * *

Okay, one more chapter. And yes, there is another name. This one's kind of easy to spot.

And I know Clark doesn't fly, so he's jumping on the roofs. Because if he ran, he would be in front of the ambulance.

Read please. Review, pretty please. **puppy eyes**


	5. Two Bullets

D: I don't own Smallville.

For those that reviewed, I would like to say THANK YOU!

* * *

"What's the hospital, Smallville?" Lois asked as they followed the ambulance that was slowly gaining ground on them and disappearing at times.

"I think they're heading to General," he replied, listening in to the conversation that was going on inside the bus. It took a while to phase out everything and fully concentrate, but he heard the faint chatter going on. "Metropolis General. They're calling ahead to prepare the area."

Lois hung up without anything else to say. She focused on driving around the traffic to get there around the same time as the ambulance. AC was alternating between staring straight ahead and looking back to Bart, who had his head bowed, crying silently.

--

"Gunshot victim. Took two in the shoulder," the medic explained to the doctor as they wheeled Oliver in. "One of the bullets is lodged next to the scapula. Other was a through and through that took a direct path through muscle surrounding the shoulder."

"Name and blood type?" The doctor directed.

"Oliver Queen. A positive."

"Mr. Queen, can you hear me?" the doctor asked, focusing in on the man.

"I can hear you fine, doc. What type of anesthetic are you going to use?"

"I'm going to make an assessment of the bullet. If we are able to go in without damaging much more of your shoulder, we're going to fully put you under to extract the bullet."

Oliver groaned before going on to what they needed to know. "I have no allergies to antibiotics or latex. I'm the guardian of a seventeen year old who's going to come running in with three others. Please tell them of the surgery."

"All right," he said, looking at the nurse after, "get him into room three and prep him."

Not five minutes after they wheeled him into room three, Bart literally was running in at the fastest normal speed into the waiting room. Lois, Clark and AC followed him in a minute later. "Oliver Queen?" he asked the receptionist, tapping his foot as he waited for an answer.

The receptionist took out a clipboard before answering. "He's right now heading into surgery to remove the bullet."

"What!?" Bart yelled, drawing stares from everyone. _This can't be happening; this can't be happening. _

"Bart!" AC and Clark yelled, catching him on the way down when he collapsed. They moved him over to the waiting room floor and laid him down while Lois looked for a cafeteria.

"Bart, wake up," Clark whispered, lightly slapping his face. AC was talking to a nurse, who nodded and walked off.

"AC, what were you talking about?"

"I remember these pellets that they used to use and I wondered if they had any."

"I noticed Lois going off."

"Probably to get him something to eat. He hasn't had anything since breakfast."

"So it's either shock or low blood sugar, great." He saw Lois coming back with a small plate. "What did you get?"

"Sugar necessities, a few chocolate chip cookies and brownies so he can get down to the cafeteria for something better," she answered, putting them down on a table and grabbing a single one for herself.

The nurse came back. "I'm sorry, but we don't use ammonia pellets anymore and don't have any here."

"All right, thank you." AC turned back to Bart. "How do we get him to wake up?" Lois's light bulb went off again, and held one of the brownies a few centimeters from Bart's nose. She waved it so a few of the molecules were going into his nose. Clark and AC raised an eyebrow until they saw Bart's mouth open and take a bite out of it.

He took a few chews before opening his eyes. "This is pretty good for hospital food," he mumbled, trying to get up. Clark supported him and navigated him to a chair. He took the rest of the brownie and downed it in a minute. He then spotted the rest of the stuff and took a cookie.

The doctor joined them after a few minutes. Clark had gone off for something to drink and Bart was polishing off the plate. AC was watching the news while Lois was making calls. He addressed Bart more than the others. "Mr. Queen is out of surgery. The bullet came out fine, very little problems. He'll be up in a couple of hours. We wish he stay here tonight to observe him with the amount of blood lost and the area that was hit."

"When can we see him?"

"He's out now, won't wake up for a couple of hours. Visitor hours will be over before then."

"What's his room?"

--

AC was the one greeting Vic and Chloe as they entered the waiting room. No words needed to be exchanged as they headed up to the room where Oliver was sleeping. Clark and Lois were whispering in a corner and Bart had taken one of the chairs and sat himself next to the bed. "I hate to interrupt your family planning," Chloe smirked.

Clark held a light tinge while Lois smirked right back, "Well, we're getting started while you and Jimmy are still planning your careers and marriage." That made Clark go red and everyone started snickering softly.

"While you two are talking about planning, could someone go back to the penthouse and grab some clothes?" a surprising strong voice said. Everyone looked back onto Oliver, who was raising the bed to see them fully. "And try not to wake up Bart. He needs his sleep," he pointed out. No one had noticed that Bart was sleeping. They were being quiet to keep Oliver asleep.

"Got some down in the car. I'll run and get them," Vic gestured, bringing up the car keys and walking out of the room.

"Clark, would you please?" He motioned to Bart. Clark nodded and lifted Bart out of his chair. He moved his head, but continued sleeping. "Lois, would you mind going with Clark and helping him out?" Lois nodded and followed the two out of the room. "Chloe, please find the doctor and tell him that I will be checking myself out?"

"Got it." Chloe followed the group out, leaving AC and him.

AC looked at him. "I guess that leaves me to help you out in dressing yourself."

"Vic's coming back up with the clothes, so it's you and him."

--

Clark and Lois passed by several people who stared at the man carrying the boy they were sure was over ten and over one hundred and twenty pounds. Lois pushed the buttons on the elevator and held the doors open of the hospital. They passed Vic on the way out, who was holding a reusable cloth bag. She held the door open while Clark bent to lay Bart on the seat. He shifted a bit, but continued to keep sleeping. "All the excitement must have worn him out," she commented.

"At one point, I did see him fighting the woman that Ion was working with," he commented.

"Stealing some moves from Ollie." She started walking back with him. Her mind went back to the conversation. "You know, you wouldn't make such a bad father. You have a caring aspect to you."

Clark quickly looked at her. "Thanks. I mean…"

"I know what you mean. Any girl would be lucky to have you." And before Clark could come up with a response, Lois brought his head down and involved him in a passionate kiss that lasted ten seconds. She walked back to the elevators, leaving Clark speechless.

--

"Every eight hours for the antibiotics. Whenever you need the pain pills, take them," the doctor instructed, "Your doctor is going to get a transcript of full extent of your injuries and the medication. He can be the one to take out the stitches in two weeks."

"Two weeks? That's a long time," Oliver commented, wincing slightly when AC navigated his left arm through the sleeve and moved the shoulder the bullets had chosen. He stretched his right arm so the sleeve would be easier to get on.

"Necessary for your wound. Deeper than most and parts of your muscle seem to have been burnt by the bullet. Better safe than sorry."

"Right, always better safe." He rolled his eyes at the last comment and noticed Lois snickering at him. He had half the presence to flip her off before the nurse came back and helped with putting his left arm in a brace.

"Limit the movement of the shoulder and you'll heal in less time." The doctor brought in a nurse that wheeled in a chair. Surprisingly, Oliver didn't object being rolled out of the hospital. He was feeling worn out by the day's events. Clark lifted Bart and held him as Oliver got in through the left side.

The only time Bart woke up was when he felt someone near him. He squinted to see Oliver staring right back. "They let you out," he mumbled.

"I checked myself out."

"Hmm." Bart slid himself out to he could get into a comfortable position to sleep in. "I'm glad you're still alive, Ollie."

"And why is that, Bart?"

"It wouldn't be a very good party."

* * *

Finally, the gremlins wanted this to be done too.

So that's the trilogy, Targeted, Normal Kidnapping? and Second Shot at Revenge. More or less likely, I'm going back and redoing them at some point. I'm rereading them and they're annoying me. What? I don't want to bug people, so I don't use a beta. I'm pretty good by myself.

And I am definitely adding on to this idea. Ollie as Bart's guardian is rooted in my head.


End file.
